


that's a lot of gifts

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jihoon is grumpy but weak, M/M, Seungcheol is a sweetheart, Wonwoo is Tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: Wonwoo deserved more than just chocolate for being Jihoon and Seungcheol's friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been meaning to write about them but I keep forgetting??
> 
> Childish pouty Jihoon is the best Jihoon and Seungcheol is a sweet boyfriend.  
> And Wonwoo is a wonderful friend. Set in an AU of sorts where they're not celebs!
> 
> If you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me coffee! https://ko-fi.com/stilljunhui

There were dolls, chocolates, and flowers everywhere. The floor was littered with fallen petals that would definitely be hard to tidy up, but at least he wasn’t allergic or anything. Wonwoo wondered if Seungcheol managed to spend all of his money in one day, which would have been a very bad idea, but he knew the guy couldn’t help it. Of course, all the gifts weren’t for him. Sometimes it sucked to be friends with both sides of a couple, because you can’t help but end up playing mediator between the two of them. Such was Wonwoo’s job one fateful day. 

It all started when Jihoon came knocking on his door.

Now, Jihoon visiting wasn’t anything out of the ordinary. They’ve been best friends since birth and Jihoon practically knows his house like the back of his hand, and likewise for Wonwoo over at Jihoon’s. What was surprising, though, was that Jihoon had decided to come over on that day specifically. Wonwoo has heard nothing from Jihoon for the past few days except how May 26 was going to be his 100th day with Seungcheol, and how much he was excited for it. 

Well, it was finally May 26. Wonwoo was ready to kick back and enjoy the rest of the day without having to worry about anybody suddenly messaging him— like Jihoon usually does— only to end up with the small boy sitting on his bed in the middle of the afternoon. Jihoon had marched right inside the house the moment Wonwoo opened the door, clearly in a bad mood. Clearly, Seungcheol’s fault.

“He forgot,” Jihoon said, voice dripping with annoyance. “He forgot it’s our 100th day, can you believe that?” “Shocking,” Wonwoo deadpanned. 

Jihoon shot him a glare, “it’s terrible. So, I broke up with him.”

At that, Wonwoo couldn’t help but scoff. If there was anything Wonwoo was sure of, it was how Jihoon has had a crush on Mansae University’s star basketball player Choi Seungcheol for months before they got together. He has spent the first few months pining over Seungcheol and pestering Wonwoo to introduce them to each other. The thing is, it was the same case for Seungcheol, who found Jihoon to be adorable and ridiculously talented. Wonwoo played matchmaker after a month or two of playing around with them. 

Which meant when they got together, it was long overdue and definitely because they both loved each other to a sickenly sweet extent. 

“You’re kidding.”

Jihoon merely shook his head, “I broke up with him when I gave him my gift. He didn’t prepare anything. So now I’m here. I don’t like him.”

“Cut him some slack,” Wonwoo chided. “It’s his first relationship too, maybe he’ll make up for it? Has he called?”

“I left my phone at home so he can’t contact me,” Jihoon said childishly, drowning himself under Wonwoo’s blanket. 

Wonwoo snorted just as his phone rang, “that’s dumb. This must be Seungcheol now.”

“Don’t answer it!” Jihoon exclaimed, popping out of the blanket just as Wonwoo hit the answer button. The call only last a few seconds; Seungcheol asked if Jihoon was at his house, Wonwoo said yes because he wanted Jihoon out as soon as possible, Jihoon complained in the background of the conversation even if Wonwoo could tell he was pleased by the call, and that was it. 

Jihoon scowled at him, “what did you do that for?”

“Trust me, it’s more for me than for you.”

Seungcheol first showed up with a bouquet of roses and a small, white teddy bear. Wonwoo had answered the door without Jihoon, because the boy remained pouting and refused to leave the room. He offered Seungcheol the choice to head upstairs, but the clearly panicked boy said he was going to do so once he got Jihoon some more stuff. Wonwoo can’t blame him, an angry Jihoon was a scary Jihoon. 

Which was why, 8 cards, 5 bouquets, 7 dolls, and 3 boxes of chocolate later, Jihoon finally decided to step out of the room and into the living room. Seungcheol was nowhere to be seen, and by this point Wonwoo had given up wasting energy to head back upstairs. He was instead sitting on whatever surface wasn’t covered with gifts, snacking on a chocolate box he figured wouldn’t be missed. 

Jihoon’s eyes widened at the sight.

“I know he’s been around at least 9 times, but I didn’t think it’d be this much,” Jihoon said softly, eyeing a nearby doll that was bigger than his head. “Where did he even get all the money for this?”

Wonwoo shrugged, “maybe he’s going on loans. When you guys are old and married and bankrupt because of debt, I hope you look back to this day.”

Jihoon either ignored him or didn’t hear him completely, picking up one of the cards and reading through it. Wonwoo didn’t want to admit he’s read every card (it’s his house, why not?) so he knows how each of the contain about the same thing. Seungcheol apologizing and confessing his undying love. There was also some that complimented Jihoon to an extent that made Wonwoo stop reading it completely. Clearly, they must have had an effect on the boy, because the latter was blushing pretty hard.

“Will you forgive him now?” Wonwoo asked with an exasperated sigh.

The doorbell rang again before Jihoon even had a chance to answer. By the 7th visit, Wonwoo had given up locking the door, so Seungcheol walked right in soon after. He was holding an even bigger teddy bear than the ones he already bought, and yet another bouquet. He frantically glanced around for a place to put it, eyeing the room until finally, his eyes landed on Jihoon. He almost dropped the bouquet but was thankfully able to steady himself soon after. 

If the bouquet fell on the floor, that only meant more mess for Wonwoo to clean. At this point, he was already sure once they make up, they would leave the mess up to him.

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol started to say, walking towards the boy.

Jihoon tried his best to frown, “Seungcheol.”

“Please,” Seungcheol whined. The moment a pout formed on his lips, Wonwoo could feel Jihoon’s walls breaking. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to forget, you know I love you a lot.”

“How much?” 

“To infinity and beyond.”

Wonwoo gagged, popping another chocolate into his mouth.

Any moment now, Wonwoo figured, and Jihoon would make up with Seungcheol and he would have his peace. However, it seemed that the short boy insisted on keeping his game up. Jihoon looked away from Seungcheol with a pout that obviously hid his smile and picked a card up. He made a show of reading through it— Wonwoo has seen him read it before— before turning to face Seungcheol again.

“You meant what you said?” Jihoon asked. “In these letters.”

Seungcheol nodded fervently, “of course, of course. I love you so much, I promise I won’t make the same mistake, Jihoon.”

“I love you more.”

“I love you most.”

“And I—“

Wonwoo threw a doll towards Jihoon’s direction, interrupting his response. 

Eventually, the day ended with Seungcheol and Jihoon hugging it out (at least, that’s all they did at Wonwoo’s place) and finally leaving Wonwoo to celebrate with dinner somewhere. Wonwoo helped load the gifts into Seungcheol’s car, and happily accepted some more of the chocolate boxes. He figured he deserved just as much. Jihoon took a glance at the petal-filled floor and mentioned how he was going to make up for it.

“Make up for it by never breaking up again, please.”

“You got it.”


End file.
